The Foretelling
by Tygerlilie
Summary: It's been five years since Sarah solved the Labyrinth. She has resumed a normal life, save her dreams and memories. Jareth has discovered an old text that proves he needs Sarah even more than he originally knew. But will she ever accept what it offers?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at a Labyrinth Fanfiction. Please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing/advice on making it better. Let me know what you want to see. **

Chapter 1

Come With Me

Sarah lay sound asleep in her bed, nestled in another dream of the Goblin King. The same type of dream she'd had for the last five years. Outwardly she was fitful but in her dreamscape she was back in the Underground and he loved her.

She was given all she would ever want, save her brother who was now a goblin. In the dream she had, had so many times she made the other choice. She'd given in to Jareth and all that he'd offered her. Though, something was missing, as it always was in these dreams. They never touched. His stare was always cold, unwelcoming. Never could she figure out why.

Once again, as always, he came near to touching her and she jerked away. "Toby!" she would scream and then she woke.

Sweat poured over her as she sat up, covering her face. She would never be rid of these dreams, she thought. He would haunt her forever for choosing not to love him back. She sighed, pushing her long hair out of her face.

"Why couldn't it have been easier?" She said to herself, not seeing the tall willowy figure at her open window. "Why couldn't he have been kind instead of cruel? If he had just given Toby back…"

"I did." She jumped as a familiar accented voice shocked her senses. Now she noticed the open window and the cool, almost chilling breeze blowing in. The figure, it moved closer as she pulled the sheets about her to warm herself. Her eyes adjustedand she could see the face of the figure that stood before her.

She knew that face anywhere, that voice anywhere. The cruel upturned lips, the bird-like features, the wild hair; it was Jareth.

"Please tell me I'm still dreaming." She pleaded.

"You are not dreaming, Sarah." He stood calm and still and this unnerved her as it always had.

"If this isn't a dream then why are you here?"

"I think you know why." He said and she sighed.

"You're not getting Toby back."

"Toby is not what I'm here for, Sarah. I never needed Toby. It was you I was after."

"You're barking up the wrong tree! I still don't love you!" She lied. She knew somewhere deep inside that she yearned to be near him, to see him again. Somewhere inside she cared for him.

"How presumptuous." He replied, smirking. "I said I _was_ after you, Sarah, not that I _am_."

"Then why are you here? It isn't enough that you haunt my dreams, now you have to haunt me awake too?"

"You dream about me?" He smiled wickedly, raising a brow. So she did still think about him. This was a new revelation and he admitted to himself that it stirred old, buried feelings; feelings he knew would never completely disappear.

He watched her, yes, all of these years, but never had she uttered his name. Even when she sporadically would call upon her Underground friends, he was never mentioned, always watching from afar, until tonight. He had no choice but to take her with him.

"Sarah." He leaned against her bedpost. "You must come with me, back to the castle."

"There's no way I'm ever going back there." She responded, jumping from her bed. She stood face to face with him, almost losing her stance as his musky cologne filled her senses, his face close to hers. "I'm not-." He turned away from her quickly, interrupting.

"Your brother is already there."

"What?!" She attempted to lunge at him but her caught her and held her still. "You bastard! I can't believe, after I-."

"Watch your words, Sarah, you may regret them later." He released her. "Again, presumptuous. Sarah, maybe I shouldn't have come for you after all."

Jareth turned away and headed for the window, knowing she would follow after. He knew her. He curiosity wouldn't fail her.

"What? Wait! Toby!" She exclaimed. He glanced back slightly.

"He is safe." He pointed out of the window. "There." Out of her window, like that night years ago, was the labyrinth and the castle beyond the Goblin City.

"You stole my brother and force me to run the labyrinth again?"

"No, Sarah. Your brother went willingly."

She shook her head. "Why would he do that?"

"I will tell you when we reach the castle. You must come with me. Unfortunately this time you do not have thirteen hours to waste."

Sara was in panic. Her brother was in the Underground with those god awful goblins. Here was Jareth with his gloved hand outstretched to her. She didn't know what to do or think but she couldn't leave Toby alone. It was hard enough for her, he was only five.

"Coming? I don't have time to waste." She took his hand hesitantly and in a blink of an eye they were past the labyrinth and entering the castle. He walked briskly in front of her, not wanting to show too much of how much he cared.

* * *

After a lengthy walk they came to a small door. It creaked as he opened it and he motioned her inside. It was a modest room with small tapestries on the walls and a writing desk with quill and paper and matching chair. Two comfortable looking stuffed leather chairs sat on the other side of the room with what resembled a couch.

"Stay here. I will return shortly." He closed the door behind him. After a short while alone in silence the door opened and her brother ran in instantly hugging her. Behind him was Jareth with a sly smirk on his face.

"I have Toby. Now can we go home?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"You are not putting us through this again!"

"I have no choice…"

"You are sadistic! Of course you have a choice."

"Sarah. You are in danger. You are not safe in the aboveground."

"Don't tell me you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart; to protect us."

"Not wholly." He walked toward her and towered over her stature. "You are also dangerous to me, Sarah."

"I'm dangerous?" She laughed. "So you bring me here? Right next to you?"

He pursed his lips. She was so aggravating. Anyone else would be in the bog by now, but not her, he couldn't. He continued though it was troubling to do so. He sighed.

"I need you here."

"You need me? You have no power over me, remember?"

"Yes but you don't understand. They want you because _you _have power over _me_. You always have, Sarah." He stepped closer.

"So I can leave and take Toby with me?"

"Yes…"He said, defeated. "… but if you go back it would me destruction for not only me, but you, Toby and all of your friends… dear Sarah. You are safer here with me."

"Safe? With the man that poisoned me, trapped me in an oubliette, sent the cleaners after me, tried to drop me in the bog of eternal stench, and most of all, stole my baby brother! You call that safe?!"

"No." He backed up and turned away from her. "I call it a reckless, jealous man in love who didn't know another way." Her heart panged at the mention of love and she didn't know why. She fought it the best she could and kept herself upright.

"If you'd loved me… you would have just…" She trailed off. "Send Toby home. I'll stay."

"No!" Toby objected as he ran to Jareth.

"Looks like he wants you to stay, Sarah."

* * *

Jareth hadn't given her all of the details, only that there was danger and someone was out there waiting to cause it. Why he cared about her and her brother's well being she didn't know, but she knew she had to explain something to Toby.

"I like him!" Toby exclaimed.

"You don't know him, Toby. He kidnapped you when you were a baby."

"He said you wished me there." Sarah's tongue caught. She had, but how could she explain the situation without hurting Toby's feelings? Sarah had wished him away, because of her selfish wants and needs, because she was angry at her parents. Was there really a way of explaining it?

"I did, but…" She picked him up and hugged him tight. "I went through a lot to bring you back, and after this is over I'm taking you home."

"But he told me only I was going back."

"What?" She put him down, furrowing her brows. "What else did he tell you?"

"That I need you here, Sarah." Jareth's voice resonated behind her. She turned on him angrily.

"You said I could go if I wanted to!"

"To take him back, but I can't let you go. You have powers that he does not." He crossed his arms. "Even if the threat is gone someone else could use you against me. No, Sarah. You started this when you wished him away."

"But I never meant it!"

"All the same, he goes and you stay. These are my rules. Don't defy me." He snapped his fingers and he and Toby disappeared. Her heart fell as she slumped into a chair. She was trapped here once again without any real explanation.

* * *

"Did ya hear?" Hoggle said as he squirted a fairy out of his way. "She's back."

"Is she now?" Sir Didymus raised a brow, sitting proudly on Ludo's shoulder.

"Yes." Hoggle put away his spray bottle and grumbled at Ludo's size under his breath. "Move out the way, why don't ya." Ludo stomped backward almost knocking Didymus off of him.

"Well where is she?" Didymus pried.

"Sarah…" Ludo added.

"She's in the castle."

"Well what on earth is she doing there?"

"Something secretive." Hoggle expressed his concern. "But I don't like it. Jareth is up to something."

"And what _am _I up to, Hogwart?" Jareth butted into the conversation.

"It's… Hoggle!"

"Hogwart, Hoggle… I had better not find you trying to _save _our dear Sarah or it's the bog for you."

"Of…of course not Your Majesty. I was just saying…"

"Enough. If you so much as look at her, Hogmead, I'll throw you into the bog myself and turn you into a goblin."

"I wouldn't dream…"

"Dream of her and I throw you into the bog."

"But, Jareth I only meant…." He gave up, knowing that no matter what he said Jareth would come up with some reason to throw him into the bog of eternal stench. He zipped his lips shut and began spraying fairies again.

"That's better." Jareth said, relieved. "I don't want any of you…" He pointed at each of them. "trying to save Sarah this time."

* * *

"You tricked me!" Sarah yelled as she stormed through the halls of the castle. "I know you can hear me! Show yourself!" She kicked at the bench next to her then fell against the tapestry wall with a huff. "Jareth!"

"Well, well, if it isn't my little champion of the labyrinth calling out to me again."

"You tricked me! You tricked Toby into getting me here!"

"Yes." He smirked.

"I don't want to be here. Send me home. This isn't fair!"

"It's never fair to you, Sarah. At least that's what you always say." He glided toward her. "I have news for you. Life isn't fair."

"You're cruel."

"Cruel, yes, but I can also be fair. If only you'd loved me…"

She shook her head, at the same time shaking away her feelings. Whenever she was around him she became intoxicated. Her skin ached and chills ran through her body. He was a cruel devil is what he was! Cruel but also addictive. She knew she could never dare getting too close to him. He would be too much for her to bear.

"But I don't." She straightened herself, lying skillfully. "You have no reason to keep me here."

"Oh, but I do, Sarah. I do." He slipped his arm through hers and guided her down the hallway. She held her breath at his touch, disguising the feelings it roused in her. "I have something to show you."

His stride was quick. If he hadn't held fast to her she would have surely fell behind. He was silent as they sped toward their destination though he had much twirling through his mind. Deep inside he knew she wouldn't take to what he was about to tell her. He knew she would reject him again and demand to leave, but he had no choice. His schemes and trickery wouldn't deceive her forever. At one point he would have to tell her the truth. He would have to lay it on the line.

* * *

"There is no way…" Sarah shut the book with a loud thud. "I'll never…" She couldn't believe what she had just read. A prophecy in an old torn book. The goblin king would one day fall in love with a human and she would have power over him, over his heart and all that he owned. He would have to fight for her but in the end she would be his. That he would only fall in love once and she would in the end rule with him.

"As you can see, Sarah. You are _mine._"

"I don't belong to anybody!" She plopped the book in front of him and proceeded toward the door.

"It's all there. There's no mistaking it." Jareth said.

"It's a fairy tale, nothing more." She replied.

"I thought you believed in fairy tales, Sarah."

She stopped, not bothering to turn and look at him. "I'm not a child anymore."

"You are the same Sarah that ran my labyrinth, the same one I watched over as a child, the same one that became obsessed with my book. That hasn't changed." His hands were resting on her shoulders suddenly and she shivered as his lips came near her ear. "You believed in me once."

"I'm not believing a book in your library that you could have conjured up to trick me. I'm not destined for anything, especially not for you. I'm just a normal woman."

He backed up, surprised at her self-deprecation. "Just a normal woman? I would not have done all that I have, and done it all for you, if you were just a normal woman."

"I refuse to believe it!" She spun around on him. "You have done nothing for me but cause me pain!"

"Let me rectify that. Let me show you what it's like to be Queen of the Goblins."


	2. It's Not Fair!

**Thank you for the positive reviews! They got me so excited to keep going that I've been writing for the last few hours. Here's the second chapter. I'm sorry if it jumps around a little too much. **

* * *

Chapter 2

It's not fair!

Sarah lay with her head stuffed in her pillow. This couldn't be happening, not again. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to see the Goblin King ever again.

"Queen of the Goblins. Over my dead body." She said as she flipped over on her back, staring up at the regal canopy over her bed. "Who does he think he is?" She sat up. "I made it out before. I can do it again." Her feet wiggled as she smiled to herself. "Yeah, I can do it." The familiar phrase crossed her mind. _If you should need us. _She'd called on them so many times over the years when she felt lonely. Now was a time that she needed them most of all, her dear friends. They would help her.

She closed her eyes and called out to them. Nothing. Again she tried and again no response. A sigh exhaled from her and she glanced at the barred window, then quickly jumped up, running to it. Her hands met the bars and she yelled loudly. "Hoggle! Ludo! Didymus!" Only silence met her voice. "Hoggle…" Her voice trailed. It was hopeless.

* * *

"Did ya hear somethin'?" Hoggle's eyes searched the sky. "Did ya hear that?"

"Hear what?" Didymus asked. "I hear nothing, and my ears are as keen as my nose!"

"Yer nose isn't keen…" Hoggle huffed.

"Are you insulting my honor? I'm not afraid of a fight!" Didymus quickly scuttled toward him, his tiny sword drawn.

"Oh buzz off." Hoggle sat down by the fountain. "I tell ya I heard somethin'."

"Sarah…" Ludo said.

"You heard it?" Hoggle's eyes became large.

"He didn't hear anything! He always says Sarah. I tell you it's the only word he knows!" Didymus said as he called his trusty steed. "I'm off to guard my bridge!"

"You do that." Hoggle said with a sigh. He knew he'd heard her and it sounded as if it was coming from the castle. He knew she was here, he knew Jareth had her, but how could he have heard her call his name this far from the castle?

* * *

Jareth sat in his throne room, his hand cupping his chin as his other held a crystal. In the crystal was an image of Sarah shaking at the bars of her bedroom window, desperately calling to her friends.

"Oh Sarah, if only you loved me. It's only forever." He sighed, throwing the crystal ball into the air, it shattering high above his head. His mind wandered to the book he'd found. No it wasn't trickery. He'd found it buried deep in the labyrinth, not knowing where it could have possibly come from. Until then he'd thought he'd lost all of his powers and couldn't contact her, but after he'd found it, he felt his strength return. There was some magic in that book, he knew, and it wasn't the doing of his old love. No, this was old magic. And it surrounded Sarah and him. He needed her. He could never let her leave.

"Hahaha!" A goblin fell in his lap and started to chatter. He quickly tossed it across the room and slid off of his throne.

"I'm going to take Sarah away." He said to himself.

"To the oubliette?" One goblin said as he hung to his ankle.

"Of course not." He sneered as he kicked the goblin away from him. "Somewhere we can be alone, where her friends can't find her." He laughed and the goblins went silent, waiting for him to say more. "Well? Laugh?"

Tremendous laughter enveloped him and he began to laugh more then his face was suddenly straightened. "Send for Xarem."

* * *

The roar of the goblins' laughter could be heard all the way to Sarah's room and she grumbled, disgusted. Was this the life she was destined for? Sitting alone in a barred up room with no companion? No love? No family?

She missed Toby already. What were her parents thinking? What would they do? She knew that they wouldn't believe Toby's wild story about her whereabouts. Defeated, she slumped into a rickety wooden chair. She wasn't going to cry. It wasn't like her to cry and she wouldn't show that weakness even if she was alone.

After a while of suffering in silence and almost falling asleep in her chair she forced herself back over to the bed and crawled under the linen. It was soft and comfortable, almost making her forget her troubles.

"Miss!" A rapid knocking at her door woke her from her slumber. Sarah jumped out of the bed. "Miss!" She slowly made her way to the door as she heard a key turned and it popped open.

"Yes?" She looked down at the oversized goblin and almost chuckled as it came close to falling asleep at the door.

It shook awake. "Follow. King requests at dinner." Sarah slipped out of the door with the goblin taking a brisk walk down a flight of stairs that was so worn she thought she would fall to her death. Her hand gripped the shaky railing in hopes that it somehow would be able to bear her weight if she happened to fall.

"Here." The goblin said. They were in front of grand golden doors that opened on their own. The goblin led her inside and motioned for her to sit. She did, but the dining room was empty. Was she eating alone after all? "His majesty."

The goblin bowed, no such luck. There was Jareth, standing tall and regal as ever and behind him was a dark haired man, the same tall stature but with a demeanor that seemed almost relaxing, comforting. Sarah quickly stood, nervous.

"Pleased to meet you." The man stepped forward and took her hand, kissing it. "I am Xarem."

"N-nice to meet you too…" Did she just stutter? Yes she had and she didn't know why. Why could she stand face to face with Jareth but not with this man?

"I hear the bog is smelling well these days, Xarem." Jareth said as he moved between them. "Your seat is at the end of the hall."

"Yes, Jareth." Xarem took his seat obediently, knowing what Jareth was intending. Keep your distance. That's what he meant.

Jareth took his seat next to Xarem and the food was served. Small discussions swept between Jareth and Xarem but neither acknowledged Sarah until the dinner was almost over.

"Sarah." Jareth stood. "Xarem is watching the kingdom in my absence." Her heart leapt for a moment. He was leaving? She would have a chance to escape! This was great news.

"I'm looking forward to it." She sat snottily.

"Oh you are? I would have thought you would be crying that it wasn't fair to be forced on a little trip with me."

"What?!" She put down her utensils. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"That's more like the Sarah I know." Jareth grinned.

* * *

"I'm telling ya, I heard her." Hoggle stressed.

"If you did she wouldn't be in that castle." Didymus replied.

"She's in the castle, no doubt, but she needs us." Hoggle rummaged through a bag in the closet he'd drawn onto the wall with chalk. "Nothing's ever what it seems here. She's there and she's calling us." He grumbled.

"Then let's go rescue her!" Didymus jumped on Ambrosius' back, sniffed the air then breathed out. "Nice day for a rescuing."

"We can't just barge in. We need a plan. Ah, there it is!" Hoggle pulled a large crystal out of the bag. "Here." He handed it to Didymus then patted it. "Use it wisely. Can only be used once." Once again he thrust himself into the closet and rummaged around. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

"Why are we riding horses? Can't you blink us where you want to go?"

"Not outside of my kingdom." He snapped his fingers at a stableperson and pointed at Sarah. They boosted her onto the horse and Jareth jumped on behind her. The nerve of him! He couldn't even be gentleman enough to help her onto the horse? She took a deep breath then let it out. This would be a long ride.

"Where are we even going?"

"You'll find out, dear Sarah." His hand slipped around her waist and she pushed it off. "Well if you would rather fall off of the horse and be trodden to death, by all means." He stretched out his hands and dropped the reins. After a moment of silence he picked them back up and slipped his left hand back around her waist. They were off.

"This is ridiculous. It's not-."

"If you say it's not fair one more time…"

"You'll what?" She turned her head to look at him.

"You know very well what I'm capable of."

"But apparently I have power over you."

"Only my heart."

She stiffened and she knew he could tell that his words had stirred her. They were too close for her to hide it. She said nothing in response, only sat in silence for hours as they trotted along.

Eventually she nodded off and fell asleep against him. He gulped as her head nestled against his chest, her hair softly whisking over his chin as they rode. Jareth knew that she had more power than he let on; it wasn't over just his heart, but his entire being. If she would just say the words he would be hers forever.

* * *

"First, we need fight training. I can do that!" Didymus yelped.

"You wouldn't know how to fight a stuck pig." Hoggle grimaced. "We did it before, we can do it again. I know my way."

"I can fight!"

"Fine. You fight. I'll lead. Ludo, you… just call on rocks."

"Ludo…call…." Ludo lifted his head and let out a large bellow. "Ah-oooooooo!"

"No, not right now, you big dumb oaf!" Hoggle yelled, but he wasn't fast enough. Ludo stopped but not before a large boulder came flying down from the sky. Hoggle shuffled away as fast as he could, the boulder just missing him, imbedding itself in the stone floor. His mouth hung open for a second.

"What exactly are you preparing to fight?" A voice chimed that sounded much like Jareth's. Hoggle turned slowly around, preparing himself for punishment.

"Jareth I'm-" He backed up quickly, bumping into Ludo. "Xarem."

"Yes, it is I." Xarem smiled a smile that could charm Medusa. "Are we preparing for battle?"

"No, sir. We're just goofin'." Hoggle replied.

"Are you now?" Xarem kneeled down in front of Hoggle and took his chin in his hands. "And now I had thought you were up to something."

"Please don't throw me in the bog. Not that." Hoggle squinted.

"Come now. I am not my cousin, ruthless as he is, I would do something much worse." He let Hoggle go and glided over to Ludo. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"Sarah… rocks…"

"Ludo!" Hoggle exclaimed.

"Sarah? Oh I've met her. Fine woman. Very beautiful."

"You let her alone!" Hoggle lunged at Xarem but he just put out his hand and held his head fast as he threw punches, not one hitting Xarem.

"I'll do as I please, and in Jareth's absence, you will obey what I say or it will be worse than the bog for you."

Hoggled stopped. "Jareth's absence?"

"Yes, he has taken a vacation to our very own Forest of Enchantment." Hoggle was suddenly relieved. Sarah would be in the castle without Jareth's protection. The only problem would be accomplishing his mission without Xarem getting in the way. How he would accomplish it he didn't know, but he would find her one way or another.


	3. Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I stayed up most of the night writing it. I was extremely excited and listening to the theme song over and over again! haha. Again thanks for the reviews. Your encouragement has me doing nothing but working on this. And again. Let me know what you think! Please review.**

Chapter 3 

Your eyes can be so cruel 

Jareth pulled the horse to a stop and jumped to the ground with Sarah asleep in his arms. As he walked into the clearing the leaves swept themselves away until the ground was bare. He lay her down gently and unclasped his cape, covering her with it.

Unsure if she wouldn't slip away, he left her and tied his horse to a tree nearby, glancing back every so often to check if she was still there. He thought to himself how beautiful she was in her sleep, more beautiful than she'd ever been; peaceful. His hand slipped in a bag hanging off of the horse, pulling out a crystal.

He approached the clearing and blew the crystal into the air like a bubble. If drifted past Sarah then fell to the ground. From is sprouted a tall tent with a crescent symbol on the side, just like his necklace. As he turned around to retrieve her he found her sitting up, holding the cloak around her.

"Where are we?" She said.

"Well, well Sarah, I would think you are brighter than that. We're in a forest."

She huffed and he laughed to himself, loving how his words irritated her. He lifted his hand and held it out toward the tent, motioning for her to go first.

"I'm not going in there with you."

"Things aren't always what they seem, Sarah. Go inside. It is cold and you are shivering."

"I'm not-" A chill shot through her and she started shaking, her teeth shattering. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she pulled the cape about her.

"Aren't you?"

Sarah quickly removed the cape and shoved it at him, walking past him into the tent, and he laughed heartily.

"What do you think?" Jareth said as he entered the tent.

"It's not a tent at all…" Sarah observed her surroundings. The room was large enough to be a dining hall. At one end was a large table covered in delectable foods and drink, at the other end two beds on opposite sides of the room. The walls were covered in tapestries that reminded her of his castle and the ceiling was high and domed with one large chandelier hanging in the middle.

"I don't leave home without the luxuries, of home." He stated.

She spun around. "I thought you didn't have magic outside of your kingdom?"

"I have a little, and I bring a little with me. We are in the forest of enchantment. Anything is possible here."

"Anything?"

"Anything but running away." He folded his arms, knowing her exact thoughts. There was no mistaking that he was right. "Eat and we'll be traveling farther into the forest."

"I'm not hungry." Sarah watched him sit down and begin to eat, not paying much mind to her.

"Eat. It's not poisoned."

"How do I know?"

"Sarah. I have you alone, with me, away from everything. What reason would I possibly have to put you into a dream?"

She couldn't muster an answer, but she knew she didn't want to eat with him, she didn't want to be around him. He made her uneasy. Suddenly she didn't care if she could find her way back to the Labyrinth, she wanted to escape. She turned to run out of the tent but just as fast as she'd begun to run he was in front of her, blocking her path.

"Let me go…"

"Your eyes are so cruel." He replied, seemingly out of nowhere.

"You are cruel."

"Am I?" He pulled her against him. "Yes, just as I can be so cruel, but beneath those eyes is something more than cruelty."

"It's a longing to go home."

"Or a longing for something else." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, then a bit deeper.

She responded, and she hated herself for it, but his touch was intoxicating. Her fingers slid into his messy hair and his arms wrapped around her waist. Nothing could pull her from him in that moment. Everything she'd held back for so long burst forth into that kiss. Her heart was speeding, her skin aching, her lips yearning. It was though he had a spell over her that she couldn't break.

Jareth pulled back and kissed her gently one more time. His heart was racing as well, and he felt week, as though she'd absorbed all of his strength in one kiss.

She backed away from him a few steps but wouldn't look him in the eyes. Her heart ached to kiss him again but she resisted. What had come over her? What did she feel for this man?

"I shouldn't have…."

"Yes, you should, Sarah. Let me rule you. Love me, obey me." He stepped toward her. "Nothing will ever break my love for you."

Exhilaration took hold of her senses as his hand slid through her hair. His gaze was unmoving.

"Sarah, let me love you."

* * *

"Let them come." Xarem said to himself as he roamed the throne room. "Sarah isn't here. It will all be in vain." He laughed and the goblins laughed with him. "It will be fun to play with them."

* * *

"Which way is the right way and which leads to certain death!" Didymus poked the doorman in the nose with his sword.

"Ow! I don't know, you have to ask them." He nodded upward at the top doormen.

"One of us _always _tells the truth, and one of us _always _lies." The doorman answered.

"Enough of this." Hoggle said. "I've done this before. It's the left door."

"Are you sure?" The right doorman said.

"Yes, now shut up." Hoggle pushed the left door open and he, Didymus, and Ludo stepped through. Immediately they were met with a large ball of fire. Hoggle fell to the floor as Ambrosius and Didymus hid behind Ludo.

The fire died away but it was obvious that Ludo's hair had been singed. "Ludo… burned…" He said sadly. His eyes grew large as he saw what stood before them; a giant green dragon. Its talons scraped the ground, digging up rock and pavement as it roared at them. The cavernous mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth bloodied and ready for more. The eyes, the eyes were like giant golden globes, angry, hungry, and ready to destroy.

"Yo-you said you knew how to fight?" Hoggle asked.

"No I didn't, sir. Not a dragon." Didymus responded.

"Ah-oooooo!" Ludo bellowed. "Ah-oooo!" Suddenly a rock bonked the dragon on the head, then another and another. It shook its head angrily and glared at Ludo, opening its mouth wide to breathe fire at them once again. Another large rock smacked it again and it swayed back and forth, moaning…. Then it fell to the ground with a thud.

Hoggle jumped to his feet again. "Good job, Ludo!"

"Dragon…. Bad." Ludo said.

"Through the left door, you said." Didymus said as he marched forward.

"I thought so. This dragon wasn't here before!" Hoggle defended. Didymus huffed and called his trusty steed, mounted then began to ride off.

* * *

Xarem roared in laughter as he watched but was easily deflated as he saw the dragon fall limp to the ground. "You won't make it to the castle!"

* * *

Sarah tossed and turned as she tried to sleep, only feet away from Jareth whom she was sure was fast asleep by now. His kiss haunted her. She was conflicted. On one hand she hated him and on the other she wasn't sure what she felt. Whatever it was she didn't want to feel it. All she wanted to do was run away, not feel, not be here, not be so close to him.

Her hand streaked through her hair as she yawned. Tired but not tired enough to let her guard down, sleepy but not sleepy enough to fall into a deep sleep and dream. She knew the dreams would be about him. They always were.

"You can't sleep." Jareth said, his back to her.

"No." she said, startled. He quickly stood and came over to her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I can make you sleep. It's quite easy."

"No thanks. Please go back to your own bed." His hand rubbed her shoulder and she squeezed her eyes shut. _Please don't kiss me again. _She thought.

His hand rubbed over her temple. "Sleep, Sarah." Within a few moments she was fast asleep. He made his way back to his bed but didn't lie down. He sat watching her as her body rose and fell with every breath, how her hair shined in the light of the chandelier. Everything about her was beauty to him, even her resistance, which he admitted to himself, attracted him more. She was his biggest challenge.

* * *

Jareth's hands formed a crystal and he blew it toward the trees. It floated seamlessly into the gathering and disappeared. For a moment there was silence then Sarah spoke.

"What are we doing?"

"Shhh!" He placed his finger to her lips as a beautiful horned creature emerged from the trees. It ran toward them. In Sarah's eyes it was almost like a dream. It felt as though it was running in slow motion as she took in the beauty in awe. The fair mane fell loosely over its neck; the muscles, toned and working at their best, the hooves moving gracefully with the ground. It was a unicorn.

Jareth slowly approached the unicorn as it came to a stop and ran his hand over its nose. It shook its head and raised its lips to his hand, nibbling it.

"A unicorn?"

"Yes."

"What are we… this is stupid!" In a snap Jareth had her by the waist then they were both on the unicorn's back. He whispered in its ear and they rode fast through the trees, dodging this and that. Jareth could feel Sarah's tenseness and fear as the speed they were going so he wrapped his arm about her waist, laughing.

"You think this is funny?!" She yelled. He pulled the unicorn to a stop in another clearing and dismounted.

"What's wrong, Sarah? Afraid of unicorns?" He laughed again.

"No." She stood tall and looked at her surroundings. Tall trees surrounded them in a clearing free of leaves or any other kind of debris. Fireflies of many colors danced around them almost in unison as if singing a song with their light.

Sarah was mesmerized, walking into the middle of the clearing without Jareth. Her eyes roamed from light to light. "It's so beautiful."

"It's only forever, Sarah." He walked behind her, closing in. "All of this can be yours. Everything I have and know."

"It's not that I don't understand what you are doing, but I want to go home." She dropped her gaze from the lights and they immediately met her shoes.

"Later, you can visit, but this is your home now, Sarah. Stay with me, be my lover, my queen." He turned her around and pulled her against him.

"I can't. My family needs me."

"_I_ need you." He crushed his lips against hers, gripping her hips tight with his hands so that she couldn't run.

"Please…" She said between his kisses. "Stop…" But he didn't. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue; then trailing his lips past her cheek and down to her neck. Her body had a mind of its own as her arms leapt about his neck, pulling him closer.

He began to move as if to a song, lifting her and twirling her about. She felt light as air in his arms, like a rag doll. When her eyes opened she saw the lights blinking in unison again, and began hearing a faint song that moved with them. His voice met the music in a thrilling tone.

_It's only forever…_

_ Not long at all…_

_ Lost and lonely…_

_ No one can blame you…_

_ For walking away…_

_ But too much rejection…_

_ No love injection…_

His voice drifted but she could still hear it slightly.

_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl…_

_ 'Cause it hurts like hell…_

Suddenly her heart fell, hearing the lyrics. He was hurting, hurting because he couldn't have her. She'd walked away from him and now she was trying to do it again. He'd had to trick her to have her. He had no choice. And still she tried and tried to leave him.

Her feet met the ground. But he didn't stop singing.

_Down in the Underground…_

_ You'll find someone true…_

Sarah's eyes met with his and for the first time she could see his pain, his yearning. Without hesitation she rested her head against his bare chest.

"No one can blame you… for walking away, Sarah." He said. "I have been cruel." His lips met the top of her head then to his shock her lips were suddenly on his. They were searching. For what, she didn't know. Maybe she was searching for answers, for truth in his words. Whatever it was she found it. His response was passionate, his arms tightly about her, his lips stronger than ever before.

She didn't know what she was getting herself into, but she knew now that she didn't want to run away anymore. She wanted to be near him. The thought of being away from him sent an aching feeling ripping through her body. This time, she was beginning to believe, he would win.


	4. Mother?

**Sorry it's been a few days since my last post. I've had a few things happen this week. This chapter is kind of short. I apologize! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Mother?

Sarah's eyes fluttered open. The bed was so comfortable that she had no desire to climb out of it. As she stretched her arms she turned over, spying Jareth sitting at the table. It was only then that she realized it had been a dream. _No!_ She thought. It had seemed so real. She wanted it to be real.

Her heart deflated. He had not expressed his feelings like she thought. He was looking at her with those cold eyes. She saw no emotion from him, unlike the dream when he opened up to her completely.

She removed her gaze from his and sat up. No despair could match what she was feeling. Finally she found her place in this world and it was ripped away by reality. _I should have known._ She thought. Nothing was ever as it seemed in the Underground.

"Come, Sarah, eat. We have a long day." Jareth said.

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

He stepped toward her, pastries in hand, and held them out to her. She glanced at them then back at him. "Well? Take them."

"This is pointless. Why are we here?" She asked between bites.

He didn't answer her, only sat back down to finish his food, watching her.

"Don't look at me like that." Sarah said, finishing her food.

"You didn't seem to mind last night." He wiped his hands and mouth then crossed his arms, smiling.

"So I didn't dream it."

"Yes, you did, but I was there." He stood again and walked over to her, pulling her to her feet. "You said you dream of me. What better than to enter your dreams myself?" She refused to look up at him, now feeling that awkward feeling when you're not sure what someone feels. "Look at me, Sarah." He took her chin in his hand and tilted it upward, their lips within inches of each other. He kept her there for a moment only to turn away from her suddenly

"What?"

"I'm taking you back." He began to gather himself then headed for the door.

"What? Why?"

"It is what's best. I see nothing in your eyes."

"You can't see my heart through my eyes!" She yelled. He ignored her and opened the door, leaving her there. She chased after him and grabbed his arm, attempting to pull him back.

"Do not touch me, Sarah."

"I'll touch you if I want. I've never been afraid of you and I'm not now."

"You're going back to your family, Sarah. That is what you want."

"You don't know what I want! You haven't even asked me!"

He moved away from her and prepared the horse, keeping his back to her so that he wouldn't have to look upon her beauty. He didn't want to see her face. When he'd looked into her eyes the only thing he saw was fear, fear of him. Not love. He was done trying, done begging as he did all those years ago in his castle. He was not one to beg but he'd done it because he loved her. Never again.

"Jareth!" She yelled. It stung his heart when she called out his name.

"I am not changing my will. You are returning."

Her heart hurt. After the dream she had she wanted to be with him more than ever before. The longing to go home was slowly fading and more and more the only thing she cared about was him.  
Sarah moved her hand over his gently and tightened her fingers around his. "Dance with me one more time, before you send me back."

"Why should I?" He responded.

"Because of this." She slid herself between him and the horse and kissed him. Her arms slid about his neck as his wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Dance with me."

He pulled her into the clearing, his grip becoming possessive as he spun her around. "You have my heart, Sarah. Something no one else has ever achieved."

Sarah stared into those mismatched eyes with her mouth slightly agape. At that moment he saw something he'd never seen before in her eyes; a spark of admiration, of hope not fear.

* * *

"Here it is." Hoggle exclaimed.

"Here what is? I just see a dirty hole in the ground." Didymus replied.

"It's the underground path to the castle. Jareth has me use it to get in and out of the labyrinth for my tasks."

"Just a minute!" Xarem's voice loomed over them. He now stood directly behind Hoggle with a baby dragon perching on his shoulder. "I'm done with your games. I'll take you to the castle myself." He grinned wide.

"Y-you'll do that for us?" Hoggle asked.

"Well sure, why not?"

"Because you work for Jareth." Hoggled retorted.

"I work for no one!" Xarem spat angrily. "…but I'll help you save this Sarah you search for."

"Well, alright, but if this is some trick and Jareth throws me in the bog…" Hoggle trailed off.

"He won't even know." Xarem grinned and with a snap of his fingers they disappeared.

* * *

"I'll go wherever you want to take me." Sarah said. "Even if it's back to my world…" She looked down as they stopped dancing.

"I have somewhere to take you." He lifted her chin, softly kissing her lips. That contagious grin spread across his face and he turned away then back to her and lifted her, carrying her to the horse.

Jareth placed her on the horse then climbed on himself, taking off swiftly into the forest. It seemed like hours that they rode. And though every so often he would lean down and kiss her neck, she was feeling weary and tired.

Jareth took note of her exhaustion and pulled the horse to a stop. "We can rest here."

"I'm fine, really I-" He turned her face to his and kissed her.

"We're almost there." Jareth's arm enveloped her waist and he pressed on, taking the horse faster than before. He was elated. Everything in his being felt as though it were hovering above the clouds.

Soon they came to a stop in front of a small cottage. Around it stood a plethora of multicolor flowers; a plush garden. The cottage was quaint wind-chimes hanging from the front, ringing in harmony.

Jareth helped Sarah off of the horse and guided her to the door. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would leap out of her chest and knock on the door itself. Whatever and whomever was behind that door, she didn't know, but she felt strong nervousness.

He stepped forward and opened the door, guiding Sarah inside with him. "Mother?"

Mother? Her eyes became large and her heart almost stopped beating. Why would he bring her to see his mother? The fear that any woman would feel when meeting a man's mother washed through her. She wanted to back away and dart through the door, back to the Goblin City.

"Jareth?" A sweet voice called from another room. "Jareth, darling, is that you?"

"Yes it is I, mother. I have brought Sarah to see you."

"Sarah?!" She rushed out of the room wiping her hands on her apron. "Is it really her?" The woman ran up to Sarah and studied her face, then took her hands and spread them out, looking her up and down. "My, she is beautiful."

Jareth stood behind Sarah, grinning. He'd told his mother about Sarah long ago, when he'd first fallen in love with her. When Sarah had rejected him he went to his mother for consolation. She was brash and gave him no pity because of his treatment of the poor girl. His mother assured him that his actions were to blame for her rejection, for who would reject such a handsome man otherwise?

"Y-you know who I am?" Sarah stuttered.

"Of course. Everyone does. The girl that brought the Goblin King to his knees."

Sarah blushed at this but Jareth quickly ruined it. "She did not bring me to my knees, mother."

"Didn't she? Nevermind, what brought you here?"

"I wanted Sarah to meet my _human_ mother." He glanced at Sarah catching the expression on her face, which was of sheer confusion. _Human mother_? Sarah thought.

"You're human?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, granted immortality in the Underground. Jareth's father and I came together in a similar way, except his father was much more charming, flattering, and kind. And he didn't rule Goblins. How I hate goblins! Honestly, Jareth, whatever possessed you to rule over Goblins I will never know."

"I should throw you into the bog of eternal stench." Jareth laughed.

"You will do no such thing." His mother said. "Excuse my manners, Sarah, my name is Gwyndolin."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah replied. "Where is his father?"

"Oh, he died decades ago, my dear. Come, sit down and have a drink with me. We'll talk." And they did, for a long while until Jareth noticed that Sarah was growing extremely tired, hiding yawns during the conversation.

He excused them from his mother's presence though she insisted they stay the night with her. He refused, explaining that he had other plans.

"What plans do we have?" Sarah asked as they began to trot along.

"None. If I hadn't come up with something she would have kept us there forever."

"So what are we doing?"

"You will rest. Then we will return to the castle."

* * *

"You can't do this!" Didymus yelled as he yanked on the cell bars. "We trusted you!"

"Rule number one, never trust a stranger." Xarem grinned as he stared on at the three friends and the dog in their prison. He was an impatient one and not for playing a ton of games like Jareth. One or two and he was done, ready for punishment or worse. "Sarah isn't in the castle at all, but with Jareth visiting his _dear_ mother." He laughed evilly. "Not that it will matter. Soon she will be mine to take back to the Dragon City. Silly books and fortune telling. He believes she will be his. A fool is what Jareth is, nothing more."

"We'll get you for this!" Hoggled yelled.

"Ludo not like. Ludo want Sarah..." Ludo said sadly.

"Enough chatter. Enjoy your stay, however long it may be before you starve to death." Xarem grinned and left them in the dungeons. No one would find them here. Jareth hardly ever used the dungeons, he preferred more playful ways of punishment, to toy with his betrayers. He knew he would win. Now to devise a plan to take Sarah away from Jareth for good.


	5. The Dragon King

Chapter 5

The Dragon King

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Hoggle exclaimed.

"Your thinking didn't work. I'm taking the lead!" Didymus responded. He'd had enough of this imbecile's 'thinking'. It got them nowhere but a prison. But was it true that Sarah wasn't in the castle? He didn't know but for now it was more important to get out of here.

"Got any bright ideas?" Hoggle attempted to pull at the cell door in vain then fell against it, sighing.

"We have Ludo call the rocks!" Didymus e said triumphantly as he marched over to Ludo.

"Rocks won't help. We're under the castle. They will just hit the outside." Hoggle marched past them and sat on the tiny cot in the corner. "We're trapped."

"There's always a way! We're valiant! Right, Ambrosious?" Ambrosious jumped on the bed and hid behind Hoggle. "Coward…"

* * *

Jareth twirled Sarah around then landed her on her feet. They had just arrived at the castle and for once he actually felt happy. Taking her to see his mother seemed to open a new avenue between them. His whole reason for taking her was to show her a human could adjust to the Underground; that his mother had been very happy with his father. This seemed to make a difference and he was joyous. Nothing, he thought, nothing could ruin his happiness now. He finally had the woman he loved.

"I will give you every luxury." He beamed, leading her down the hall to his throne room. "My queen."

"I don't need luxury." She said nervously. Sarah had never seen him so jolly. He seemed different, but the same Jareth. The sadness and contempt was gone from his eyes and seemed to be replaced with contentment.

"But luxury you will have." He smiled down at her.

"Welcome back, cousin." Xarem smiled wide, taking Sarah's hand in his and kissing it. "I believe things went well? How is your mother?"

"She is well." Jareth wrapped his arm around Sarah's and guided her into the throne room past Xarem. He didn't like the way Xarem looked at her and he surely didn't want him kissing her hand. Surely he would send Xarem away as soon as they were settled in. But for now he wanted a warm bath and a comfortable evening with her.

"I have kept the kingdom in shape while you were gone. Nothing amiss." Xarem said.

"It's not hard to rule goblins." Jareth replied, shrugging him off. He dismissed Xarem and lounged on his throne. "Sarah?" His eyes traveled over her as she glanced around at the room full of goblins drinking and acting stupidly.

"Yes?" She turned around as if confused.

"Overwhelmed?"

"No." She lifted her chin not wanting to admit that the goblins under her feet made her feel as if she'd trip and fall flat on her face.

He patted his leg and smiled at her. "Come, sit with me."

* * *

Sarah sat on a window-seat in her new bedroom looking out over the city and the Labyrinth. She felt a little freedom without bars on her window and the breeze felt lively against her skin. Her family seemed so far away and she wondered what they were doing; how worried they might be. She was torn; in love with Jareth but needing her family as well.

Sadness overcame her but she held back her tears. She would be alone for the rest of the night. Jareth told her he was retiring and now she had nothing but the crystal moon and stars above to keep her company. Alone to think finally, and it was all smothering her. How could she need someone so much in so little time? Or had she always needed him and not known it until now?

"I wonder how Toby's doing." She said to herself. "Probably trying to get back." A smile spread across her face. Toby would always try to get back. His imagination was stronger than hers. He would never forget this place.

"Toby is sure to be fine." A familiar voice rang behind her shaking her from her daydreams.

Her eyes landed on him, happy to be in his breathtaking presence. "Jareth. I thought-"

"Sarah." He pulled her from her seat and drew her roughly into his arms.

"Jareth, you're hurting-" He kissed her harshly then pulled back grinning. Something, something was wrong with his eyes. They weren't mismatched; but they had always been… He kissed her again and this time she gave way, wrapping her arms about his neck. Something felt different about him, his stature seemed taller, his arms more broad suddenly. His embrace wasn't the gentle one she'd experienced before and his lips weren't as soft.

"Well, what do we have here?" She heard his voice but his lips were still on hers. How could he be talking at the same time? "I might expect something of this sort from you, Xarem, but Sarah…" She opened her eyes and backed away. The man in front of her was no longer Jareth, but a man she knew very little about. A man she'd only met a few times. Xarem!

"What?!" She was in a moment of despair. What had just happened? Wasn't she kissing Jareth? Her gaze met him standing at the open door, eyes angry, the sadness returned. The contempt was emanating from him now.

Then she realized what had happened. Xarem had disguised himself as Jareth just to kiss her. Maybe he knew Jareth would show, maybe he didn't, but in that moment he had just shattered her dreams and hopes.

"Xarem, you are excommunicated from my kingdom, permanently." Jareth said.

Sarah's gaze traveled back to Xarem who was grinning evilly. He'd planned it, she knew now.

"Very well." Xarem said then vanished.

"You…" Jareth started.

"I can explain. Please let me explain!" she pleaded.

"Sarah, don't test me." He held a crystal in hand and at this she backed away a few steps. "You betrayed my trust. After everything I've done for you."

"But he was you! I swear it! Everything, even his voice, except for his eyes; they were different."

"You expect me to believe your nonsense?" He stepped forward, holding the crystal toward her. "I can be cruel, Sarah. You're about to find out just how cruel I can be."

"Jareth, please. If you'll just listen to-"

"Sarah. Not another word." He threw the crystal out of the window and a storm began to stir. Lightning struck just outside her window. "You want to be with Xarem? The Dragon King? Then so be it!" He snapped his fingers and Sarah was gone. He breathed in heavily and then let out a large sigh, staring out of the window. His heart ached. Never in a million years had he imagined she would do such a thing to him. She who seemed so pure of heart; who preached justice and right versus wrong. If he hadn't seen it himself he never would have believed it.

* * *

Sarah looked frantically around her. She had no idea where she was. Where she stood she was surrounded by a large field, plush with grass, and it was beginning to rain. The only light came from a castle just head swarmed with flying dragons, breathing fire into the cloudy night sky.

Luckily, she thought, there was no labyrinth to solve, only a moat to cross with the bridge down.

"Well come on, Sarah. You have nowhere else to go." Her feet sped toward the bridge, hoping that whoever owned this castle would welcome her, if she wasn't eaten by a dragon first.

"Dragon?" She said as she reached the bridge. Dragon King… This was Xarem's castle. "I won't! I would rather sit in the rain than ask for his mercy." She turned around speedily and bumped into something hard, falling to the ground.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance again, Sarah." Xarem said as he offered his hand to her.

"It's not mutual." She pushed herself to her feet, refusing his hand and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"So disrespectful. I would have thought Jareth could pick them better, but I was right about one thing. I knew he would send you here, not back to your family, because that wouldn't be punishment enough." He grinned. "Come inside. I assure you it is more comfortable than standing in the rain."

"I would rather rot! You just cost me everything!" Sarah shook free of his grip and marched away toward the field from where she'd come. "Jareth!"

"You're yelling in vain. He won't listen to you."

"I've called him before. He'll hear me."

"He may hear but he won't respond. You'll never see him again. His grudges last forever."

Sarah fell to her knees crying, her hair now drenched from the rain. Her nightgown which she had admired just an hour or so before, was now covered in mud and clung to her. "Jareth…"

* * *

He heard her voice. It was ripping at him as he sat in his throne room. He'd ordered almost every goblin from the room to give him peace of mind. Nothing could mend his heart this time. Betrayal was the worst kind of pain.

"Sarah…" Jareth said to himself. "Now you'll feel the pain I've felt for five long years of your rejection." He sneered at the fact he'd ever loved her. Every chance he'd ever given her, was all crashing down.

The book, that idiotic book that had foretold him being with her, of her being his queen, was all a lie. It had to be some fabricated story written to throw him off. Some trick to make him believe he had a chance at true love. He was a fool! A fool for sure!

A goblin wandered into the room and jumped into his lap grinning at him. Jareth quickly knocked it to the floor with his hand and went back to his thoughts.

"Your majesty." The little goblin said as he picked himself up. "Want prisoners fed?"

"What prisoners? I don't keep prisoners."

"No." The goblin added. "Three prisoners." He giggled and hopped, a little tuft of hair on his head bouncing up and down.

"I said I don't have any prisoners. Leave." He sat for a moment with the goblin staring at him. "Well?"

The goblin left and soon another larger goblin entered, her bulbous body making it hard for her to walk. "Prisoners, your majesty. Not fed."

"What is this about prisoners?" Jareth jumped to his feet. "I-don't-keep-prisoners!"

"Master Xarem not want fed. I say feed."

"Xarem imprisoned? Who?"

"Follow, I show."

Jareth followed the goblin to the dungeons deep within the castle, kicking rats out of his way as they descended to the dampest and dirtiest part. Stench filled his nose and he grimaced. Who would Xarem have imprisoned and why? Nothing had been out of line when he left.

The goblin stopped and trailed down a hall to a single cell with a large door. As he drew closer he could see figures slumped and sleeping inside. Something wrenched in his stomach. Something was amiss.

"Wake! King here!" The goblin picked up a discarded metal cup and clanked it across the bars. The prisoners woke, scattering around.

"Hogwart?!" Jareth exclaimed then laughed. "What are you doing in my dungeon?"

"It's Hoggle!" Hoggle marched toward the door. "I'd like to know the same! We came to save Sarah and _your_ cousin threw us in here!"

"Sarah? To save her? Why would she need saving?"

"I heard her voice, calling us. We came to rescue her. Your cousin said he was planning to take Sarah, and leave us for dead!"

"Well she's with him now; just where she wanted to be. She'll regret what she did when she finds out what he's like."

"She want the Dragon King? That is just ridiculous!" Didymus chimed in. "Isn't that right, Ludo?"

"Sarah good. Xarem bad. He take Sarah." Ludo replied.

"She betrayed me. She won't be coming back." Jareth added.

"Betray? She would never!" Hoggled said vehemently. "Not in her character."

"Let them out, already. I'm sick of talking through bars." Jareth motioned his hand irritably and the goblin complied. "Come, get something to eat."

* * *

"But, your majesty." Hoggle said. "She would never do that. There must be an explanation."

"I saw it myself."

"Maybe Xarem transform to Jareth." Ludo said as he plopped into a chair, almost breaking it from his weight.

"Nonsense. Not possible. She even mentioned his eyes were different! What a detailed fake story!"

"It is possible. Your majesty." A young servant girl added as she placed a plate of food in front of him. "If it is proper enough to speak."

"Yes." Jareth nodded.

"My mother was a witch, and would transform herself into various things to keep an eye on me when I was small." She hung her head low. "I always knew it was her, because her eyes were the same. Everything, even the voice changes, but not the eyes because they are the mirror of the soul." She stopped for a moment then continued. "Xarem came to me while you were gone, very kind like. He talked to me as if he'd known me forever. Like he'd been watching me. I told him of my mother's spell, which he took much interest in. I fear this may have been my fault."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Jareth nodded to her and she bowed, leaving the room. "I don't believe my cousin would be so devious, even if he is more ruthless than I."

"With all due respect." Hoggle said. "He did tell us he would take her. Maybe he thought it easier to have you send her away."

Jareth's breath caught. He stood and began walking silently out of the room. If this were true then he had just sent the love of his life cruelly into the clutches of the most brutal king in all of the Underground. If it were true then he was the one that betrayed her. He had a feeling that even if he brought her back she would never forgive him.

"Jareth?" Hoggled asked. "Are you going to bring her back?"

"Yes."


	6. Love Without Your Heartbeat

Chapter 6 

Love without your heartbeat… 

Jareth stood in his throne room staring into the Crystal ball, searching for Sarah. Before he left he wanted to know for sure that he was correct. He didn't want to assume that Sarah was telling the truth, even if her friends believed it.

He sang to himself as he searched.

_How you turn my world, you precious thing._

_ You starve and near exhaust me…_

_ Everything I've done I've done for you._

_ I move the stars for no-one._

Then he saw her, a crumpled in a mess, sitting in the middle of cell. She was crying and whispering his name while a rat raced past her.

_Your eyes can be so cruel._

_ Just as I can be so cruel…_

He watched as she forced herself to her feet, wiping the tears away. "Why wouldn't you believe me?" She broke down again, crying harder than before.

_Live without your sunlight…_

_ Love without your heartbeat…_

"Jareth, please hear me." Sarah got to her feet and climbed to the barred window. "Jareth!"

He believed her now. If she wanted Xarem she wouldn't be crying out his name, begging him to listen to her.

"I hear you Sarah." He said gently.

"Jareth?" She stepped down from the window and looked around her. "Jareth? Where are you?"

"I'm coming for you."

"Please hurry! He says he's going to make me marry him and be his slave. Hurry!" She begged. Tears welled up in her eyes again. As he stepped away from the crystal and it began to fade her heard her voice faintly. "I love you…"

* * *

"Bring her." Xarem said as he petted the small dragon on his shoulder. A dwarf servant scurried out of the room then soon returned with Sarah, still in her dirty nightgown, her face and eyes red from crying.

"Send me back to him. Don't you have a heart?" Sarah said.

"I do, but I lack compassion. I am not kind, Sarah. You will be my slave." Xarem laughed heartily.

"I refuse! I would rather die."

"I can arrange that, if you don't comply. My dragons are always hungry."

He moved around her, taking her hair in his hand and smelling it. His hand trailed around her hips and waist as he circled her.

"Don't touch me…"

"You are a nice specimen. I can see why he is infatuated. But Sarah, the book he speaks of does not entail that you will marry _him_, just that you will marry a king from the Underground. Hence, I."

"He will come for me." She held her head high.

"Are you so sure?" He walked away from her and she felt relief at the release of his touch. He made her skin crawl and burn, her stomach queasy. "If he comes for you he won't make it past my dragons. Then I will inherit his kingdom as well."

"He will turn you into a goblin and throw you into the bog of eternal stench!"

"I doubt that, my dear." He motioned to the dwarf again. "Take her, clean her up."

* * *

Jareth stood outside of Xarem's castle. He knew it would be a task to get inside. He had been able to teleport himself just outside, but it wouldn't work for entering another king's castle. But he was confident he didn't need much strategy. He knew these dragons well and knew their treachery.

"I'll be there for you, Sarah." He said as he began to walk across the bridge to enter the Dragon City. His magic still worked here, so he would take that to his advantage.

"Who goes?" A red dragon landed just at the entrance in front of Jareth, its eyes smoldering, smoke escaping from its nose.

"Jareth, The Goblin King. Cousin of Xarem, your king."

"You are denied entrance, Goblin King. Return to your kingdom at once." Its voice bellowed, almost strong enough to knock Jareth back.

"I will be granted entrance." Jareth stepped forward and the dragon roared, stretching out its wings. He twirled a crystal in his hand behind his back. If the dragon wouldn't let him pass then he would have to kill it.

The dragon stomped its feet then puffed smoke from its mouth, readying for the strike. "I can eat you in one bite."

"I sincerely doubt it!" Jareth threw the crystal as hard as he could, and as the dragon opened its mouth to release its deadly fire the crystal lodged in its throat. It coughed and gagged, unable to breathe then fell with an earth shaking thud to the ground.

Jareth breathed in heavily then proceeded. Half-breed human and dragonkin scurried out of his path, closing their window and doors as he traversed through the city. Children hid behind their mothers and fathers pulled them inside their homes. This would be easier than he thought.

* * *

"Are we supposed to just sit here? Why didn't he take us with him?" Didymus questioned.

"Jareth is powerful. He doesn't need us." Hoggle said.

"Why are we trusting him? Hasn't he hurt her before?"

"We have no choice. Xarem tricked us once. We were no match for him, Jareth is." Hoggle sighed. He'd wanted to go after Sarah as much as the others but the truth was, Xarem had as many powers as Jareth and they wouldn't make it past the entrance.

"Then we make her return pleasant?" Didymus asked. "Gather the whole kingdom to welcome her!"

"That's an idea!"

* * *

Xarem waited in his chambers but Sarah never showed. The dwarf had not shown either to inform him of the girl's whereabouts. He tapped his fingers on his knee in anticipation and impatience.

"Your majesty!" The dwarf fell through the door, bleeding from the nose.

Xarem jumped to his feet. "Where is she?!"

"She has escaped majesty. Knocked me out, she did."

"Imbecile!" He kicked the dwarf out of the doorway and proceeded to inform his guards of her disappearance. "Find her! Alert the dragons! All of you!"

* * *

Sarah ran as fast as her feet would take her. No one was guarding the front gate so she hurried out and started down the steps of the high castle. She would be free again! She would find Jareth.

"Come on feet." A strong storm brewed above and she knew soon she'd be fighting lightning and rain, but she didn't care. Anything would be better than being stuck with that monster.

A dragon swooped above her and she ducked, losing her footing. She slid down a few steps but caught herself and began traveling down again. In the long run, she would have waited for Jareth to save her but after the dwarf told her that she'd be going to Xarem's bedchambers she realize she had to free herself. She couldn't be taken to him, she wouldn't!

Then she became disheartened as she reached the bottom of the steps, stopping for a moment. Jareth sent her here. Did he know what Xarem would do? Did he know that he would try to make her his slave, in and out of the bed? If so then he was as cruel as Xarem himself. If he knew that, sending her there then how could he love her? Sending her to be another man's slave?

Tears welled in her eyes again but she fought them, running toward the Dragon City as fast as she could. As she reached it she stared on in horror as a line of guards marched toward her. Xarem was alerted to her absence now, she knew. How would she get out of this without her friends?

Then she saw it, a flash of silvery blond hair just behind them. It was a figure she knew all too well. "Jareth!" She screamed.

He rushed toward the troops tossing his crystals this way and that. Some became chickens, others goblins, some rabbits and frogs.

"Sarah…" He approached her, his hand outstretched, but it was short lived. A hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. Within seconds she was back in Xarem's castle, back in the throne room.

* * *

"You dare disobey me?!" His hand met her cheek and suddenly she was on the floor in a heap, her jaw aching from the slap. "Now I will have to take care of him, my own cousin." He stopped for a moment then motioned to a guard. "Take her back to the dungeon and stand guard. I will come for her later."

"You are cruel!" Sarah yelled.

"I never claimed that I wasn't, but you, Sarah, are like a wild horse waiting to be broken. I will break you."

Jareth had been so close. He could almost touch her, but then she was ripped away from him. If only he had been able to grasp her hand he could have taken her home. What he wouldn't do to have her in his arms right now. He needed to find a way into the castle.

"What's bothering you, love?" An old half-breed approached him. She was small in stature and hunched over; her body covered in a black robe, all but her dragon-like face.

"Go away old woman." Jareth answered as she invaded his concentration.

"If you're trying to get into that castle there's an entrance on the left side. Easy way in."

Jareth nodded at her then headed up the steps hurriedly. Left side? He'd never remembered a left entrance but he would try it anyway, anything to get close to Sarah. He stopped suddenly then teleported himself to the top of the steps, veering to the left of the castle. There was nothing but a cliff, no door, nothing.

"Hahahahaha!" Xarem laughed as he threw off the cloak, transforming from the old lady back into himself. "I would have thought you smarter than this, Jareth. The girl has clouded your thoughts."

Xarem lunged at him and they struggled. First Jareth trapped Xarem against the wall of the castle then Xarem overtook him and pushed him. Jareth's feet became unstable. He noticed the dirt giving away beneath them. Then suddenly he was falling… falling…. And he could hear Xarem laughing at his demise.


	7. Is It Really You?

Chapter 7 

Is It Really You? 

Jareth laughed to himself. Had his cousin not remembered that he could turn into an owl? He transformed quickly and flew back toward the castle. All of the windows were barred but a door in the back had been left open by a servant who was cleaning linens.

Quickly he shot past her, reclaiming his true form as he entered the castle. Xarem would pay for his treachery. He moved speedily through the halls, searching for Sarah, not knowing where he could have taken her this time.

He would check the dungeons first. That was the most likely place she would be. Jareth thanked himself for coming to this kingdom many times as a child. He knew all of the ins and outs.

* * *

Xarem was now sitting in his bedchamber again. This time Sarah wouldn't escape, he was sure. They were bringing her from the dungeons surrounded by guards. He would not give up his prize, and now with Jareth out of the picture, he would own both kingdoms. He smiled. "I really am clever."

"Here she is, Majesty." The door opened and Sarah was pushed in forcefully, falling to the floor.

"Thank you." He nodded at the guard and it grinned back, shutting the door harshly. Xarem winced. He would deal with the guard later.

"I'll never be with you." Sarah said, sitting up. She'd had enough. She was tired, starved, aching all over, and wanted nothing more than to be in Jareth's arms. Never had Sarah wanted to be in the Goblin kingdom so badly. The world was falling down around her and she had nothing left to cling to but the thought of Jareth rescuing her. Why had he not already done it? Where was he?

"I am your only choice now." Xarem grinned, walking over and lifting Sarah to her feet.

"He will come for me. I know it!"

"Jareth is dead. I killed him myself." He sat on the edge of the bed and patted it with his hand. "Now you and I will rule over two kingdoms, my slave."

"You're lying! He's not dead!"

"I assure you he is. I pushed him off of my very own cliff."

"No…" Sarah's hands leapt to her face and she crumbled back down to the floor, crying. "He's not dead…"

"He very well is. Come now. It's not a great loss. You will learn to love me."

"He's not dead. I won't believe it." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Forget him. Come sit by me."

"I would rather die a thousand deaths." Her heart was breaking. Was he really dead? How would she get out of this place if he was? What would she do without him now? She needed Jareth more than anything or anyone. The thought of being without him made her body shake and another uncontrollable cry release from her.

"No one is coming to save you, Sarah. Accept it." He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. "Like a horse that needs to be broken, indeed." Xarem looked her up and down, twirling a bit of hair in between his fingers.

"You disgust me!" She spit in his face. He wiped it away then his grip became stronger.

"Don't defy me. If you think his menial tasks and obstacles were hard, you can't imagine what mine will be like." Xarem bent into kiss her and she turned her face away, refusing to give in. She wanted nothing to do with him, and she never would! He'd murdered the only man she'd ever loved.

* * *

Sarah wasn't in the dungeons. Jareth grew angrier every moment. He knew if she wasn't in the dungeons that she had to be in the clutches of his cousin.

"If he's laid a hand on her…" Jareth trailed off into his thoughts as he ascended the steps of the dungeons. One thing that worked to his advantage was that the servants and guards of this castle feared him. He could roam freely until he found Xarem.

Soon he was in the throne room and there was no sign of Sarah here either. He grew weary with fear that she may be in the place he wanted to think of the least, the bedchamber. Jareth pulled out a crystal and tossed it into the throne room as he left. It exploded covering the walls in stench while he exited. That smell would never come off.

His feet took him up several flights of stairs until he saw the door to Xarem's bedchamber at the end of the hall. He would have Sarah back, but he worried. Would she ever forgive him for sending her here? He had known his cousin to be brutal but was he brutal enough to do the unthinkable?

* * *

"You will give in." Xarem picked her up, kicking and screaming. She would fight him every step of the way. Nothing would make her ever love him, ever be with him. Sarah needed to get away from him. Then she though, bite him!

She stopped kicking him and opened her mouth as wide as she could, biting his neck to the blood. He dropped her to the floor with a yell. She managed to shuffle to the door but not in time to open it and get away. He charged at her and picked her up by the throat, holding her slightly in the air.

"Perhaps I will throw you out the window to your death with your love, where you belong!" Then he back-handed her and threw her to the floor.

"Death? Now, now. You know very well that I can fly." Jareth stood in the doorway, his eyes like icy spheres staring down his cousin. "You made a mistake, Xarem, touching her."

"What will you do? Throw me into the bog?" Xarem laughed.

"Jareth?" Sarah intruded before everything went black. She was fading.

"Sarah…" Jareth lunged at Xarem throwing him across the room and into a small hutch. "I could turn you into a goblin, Xarem." He grinned. "But that would be too good of a fate."

Xarem jumped back to his feet and cast a lightning spell knocking Jareth out of the window but Jareth only took the form of an owl flying back in, then landing on his feet.

"You would think you would have learned from the last time, Xarem. I-can-fly. Something you can't do. Let's try it." Jareth grabbed Xarem and pulled him toward the window. They struggled. First Jareth pinned him down, halfway hanging from the window then Xarem held him beginning to strangle Jareth. They fought in and out of the room until something cracked and Xarem went limp.

Sarah was standing behind him holding a broken vase. Jareth smiled at this and pulled Xarem into the window.

"No Jareth…" Sarah said as the weakness overcame her again. "Not death for me."

"I won't die, Sarah."

"I don't want you to be a murderer."

"He deserves it." Jareth sneered as he approached her. "He hurt you."

"Deserve it, he might, but don't do it." She said as his hand met her face, lovingly sliding over the bruise on her cheek.

"I should never have sent you here. Forgive me."

"Jareth, take me home." Sarah moved into his arms and laid her head against his chest.

"I love you too much to take you there. I can't let you go now, Sarah."

"No." She said. "Take me home with you." Everything went black again and she fainted in his arms. Jareth, knowing her health was more important than his cousin's punishment, swept her up and headed out of the castle, once there he teleported them home.

He would deal with his cousin later. His treachery would not go unnoticed by the council. Xarem would lose his title, his powers, and his land. He thought, a much worse punishment than the peace of death.

* * *

"Bring her food and water." Jareth sat Sarah on his bed, pushing the hair from her face. "Well? I said now." The goblins fled from the room to fetch their master's demands. "Sarah… Wake."

She lay silent, unmoving except for the rise and fall of her chest. Sarah needed more than words, more than medical attention. She needed a reason to wake up.

Jareth sat on the bed next to her and leaned down, kissing her lips gently. "Wake up, Sarah. You are home, safe."

Sarah's lids stirred and her eyes flickered open. Her body lunged forward into his arms and her lips met his. "Jareth!"

"It is I."

"Is it really you?" She backed away. "I don't want to kiss the wrong person again."

"Yes, Sarah. It is I." Jareth smiled.

"Prove it."

"Look in my eyes." They were mismatched as they had always been. It was him! Her heart leapt and she sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sarah!" Didymus jumped on the bed, shuffling toward her, ruining Jareth's moment with her.

"Didymus?" She took him into her arms and hugged him tightly just as Hoggle appeared at the door. "Hello Hoggle." She smiled.

"We tried to save you." Hoggle held his head low. "But Xarem…"

Sarah held her finger to his mouth. "I don't want to hear that name."

"Sorry, Sarah." Hoggle fiddled with the plastic jewelry around his wrist.

"Ludo miss Sarah." Ludo said at the entrance of the door, too big to fit through it. She laughed and Jareth with her.

* * *

"I have a present for you, Sarah." Jareth said. "It will show you all of your hopes and dreams." He pulled out a crystal and held it toward her.

"I have my dreams." She took his other hand and pulled it around her.

"Take the crystal."

"Can't you just show me? Can't we not be dramatic for once?"

He placed the crystal in her hand and held his hand over hers. Not long after they were standing in his throne room surrounded by goblins. "Send for them." He kicked at a goblin not far from his feet. "Now."

"Send for who?" Sarah asked.

"You will see." He grinned wide and sat on his throne. It was only moments before the goblin returned. He seemed to be alone until three figures appeared at the door. Her mouth hung open in awe. Her family was standing in front of her.

Toby ran quickly toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's the meaning of all of this?" Her stepmother chimed in. "He told us he would take us to you, but this place… where are we?"

"Obviously it's the goblin place Toby keeps going on and on about." Sarah's father winked at her and she ran to him throwing her arms about him. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"I'm guessing the fellow on the throne is the man Toby has been speaking about." Sarah's stepmother said snottily. "Am I to call him son in law?"

"Not yet." Sarah's eyes darted nervously between Jareth and her stepmother and he laughed.

"But we aren't staying but a few days, Sarah. He's said you will visit us several times a week."

"Why can't you stay?"

"This isn't our world, it's yours. Frankly, I don't care for goblins either." Her father laughed. So this was the surprise, the present. He'd brought her family to see her. Everything was coming together now, and nothing was out of place.

The only thing she needed now was some uninterrupted time with him, away from the drama, the friends; the continued trials. The only thing she needed now was Jareth.


End file.
